Wizard/sorcerer spell list
This spell list is used by both sorcerers and wizards. All spell levels have been synced with online version of the English manual. Some differences to in-game listings may still need correction. 0-level(cantrips) Abjuration *Resistance: Subject gains +1 on saving throws. Conjuration *Acid splash: Orb deals 1d3 acid damage. *Ray of frost: Ray deals 1d4 cold damage. Enchantment *Daze: Enemy of 4 HD or less is dazed. Evocation *Flare: Dazzles one creature (–1 on attack rolls). *Light: Object shines like a torch. 1st-level Abjuration *Endure elements: Grants 10/- resistance against elements. *Protection from alignment: +2 to AC and saves versus creatures of specified alignment. *Shield: Invisible disc gives +4 to AC, blocks magic missiles. Conjuration *Grease: Makes 10-ft. square or one object slippery, slowing or knocking down enemies. *Mage armor: Gives subject +4 armor bonus. *Summon creature I: Calls an appropriate creature to fight for you. Divination *Detect undead: Reveals undead on your minimap. *Identify: Improves lore checks. *True strike: +20 on your next attack roll. Enchantment *Charm person: Makes one person your friend. *Sleep: Puts 4 HD of creatures into magical slumber. Evocation *Burning hands: 1d4/level fire damage (max 5d4). *Magic missile: 1d4+1 damage/arrow; +1 missile per two levels above 1st (max 5). *Shocking grasp: Touch delivers 1d6/level electricity damage (max 5d6). Illusion *Color spray: Knocks unconscious, blinds, and/or stuns weak creatures. Necromancy *Cause fear: One creature of 5 HD or less flees for 1d4 rounds. *Ray of enfeeblement: Ray deals 1d6 Str damage. Transmutation *Enlarge person: Humanoid creature doubles in size (+2STR, -2DEX, -1 attack, -1 AC, +3 melee damage). *Expeditious retreat: Your speed increases to 150%. *Low-light vision: The party is granted the ability to see in the dark. *Magic weapon: Weapon temporarily gains +1 enhancement bonus. 2nd-level Abjuration *Dispel magic, lesser: Dispels a limited amount of magic effects. *Protection from arrows: Subject is granted damage resistance 10/magic to ranged attacks. *Resist energy: Grants 20/- against all elemental damage. Conjuration *Melf's acid arrow: Bolt of acid does 3d6 damage on hit plus 1d6/round until spell expiry. *Summon creature II: Calls and appropriate creature to fight for you. *Web: Fills 20-ft.-radius spread with sticky spiderwebs that slows or entangles enemies. Divination *See invisibility: Reveals invisible creatures or objects. Enchantment *Tasha's hideous laughter: Subject loses actions for 1 round/level. Evocation *Cloud of bewilderment: Stuns and blinds enemies for 1d6 rounds. *Combust: A single target takes 2d6+1/level fire damage and has a chance of catching fire. *Darkness: 20-ft. radius of supernatural shadow. *Fireburst: An small fiery explosion deals 1d8 damage to nearby creatures. *Gedlee's electric loop: 1d6 electricity damage/2 levels to a chain of creatures with a chance of stunning them. *Gust of wind: Knocks down some creatures and clears gaseous effects in an area. Illusion *Blindness/deafness: Makes subject blinded and deafened. *Ghostly visage: Grants 5/magic damage reduction and immunity to all 0- and 1st-level spells. *Invisibility: Subject is invisible until it attacks or casts spells. *Mirror image: Creates decoy duplicates of the caster (1d4 +1 per level). Necromancy *Death armor: a magical barrier damages creatures that attack the caster. *False life: Gain 1d10 temporary hp +1/level (max +10). *Ghoul touch: Paralysing touch attack. *Scare: Panics creatures of less than 6 HD. Transmutation *Balagarn's iron horn: A burst of sound knocks creatures to the ground. *Bear's endurance: Subject gains +4 to Con for 1 min./level. *Blind sight: Target can see invisible and in darkness. *Bull's strength: Subject gains +4 to Str for 1 min./level. *Cat's grace: Subject gains +4 to Dex for 1 min./level. *Eagle's splendor: Subject gains +4 to Cha for 1 min./level. *Fox's cunning: Subject gains +4 Int for 1 min./level. *Knock: Opens locked or magically sealed door. *Owl's wisdom: Subject gains +4 to Wis for 1 min./level. 3rd-level Abjuration *Dispel magic: Cancels magical spells and effects. *Magic circle against alignment: As per protection from alignment spell, but affecting nearby allies as well. *Protection from energy: Grants 30/- damage resistance versus elemental energy. Conjuration *Flame arrow: Caster can fire 1 arrow/4 levels; each arrow inflicts 4d6 fire damage. *Improved mage armor: Grants +6 AC. *Stinking cloud: Nauseating vapors that dazes creatres, 1 round/level. *Summon creature III: Calls an appropriate creature to fight for you. Divination *Clairaudience/clairvoyance: +10 to spot and listen checks temporarily. Enchantment *Deep slumber: Puts 10 HD of creatures to sleep. *Heroism: Gives +2 bonus on attack rolls, saves, skill checks to target creataure. *Hold person: Paralyzes one humanoid for 1 round/level. *Rage: Party goes into the equivalent of a barbarian's rage. Evocation *Fireball: 1d6 fire damage per level, 20-ft. radius. *Lightning bolt: Electricity deals 1d6/level damage in a direct line from caster. *Mestil's acid breath: A cone of acid deals 1d6 damage per level. *Scintillating sphere: 1d6 electricity damage per level, 20-ft radius. Illusion *Displacement: Target gains 50% concealment. *Invisibility sphere: Makes everyone within 10 ft. invisible. Necromancy *Vampiric touch: Touch deals 1d8/two levels damage; caster gains damage as hp. Transmutation *Haste: +50% to movement speed, +1 on attack rolls and reflex saves, +1 AC, and an extra attack per round. *Keen edge: Doubles slashing or piercing weapon’s critical threat range. *Magic weapon, greater: +1/four levels (max +5). *Slow: -50% to movement speed, –1 to AC, reflex saves, and attack rolls. *Spiderskin: +1, +1/three levels to AC, poison saves and Hide skill checks. *Weapon of impact: Similar to the keen edge spell, but affecting blunt weapons. 4th-level Abjuration *Globe of invulnerability, lesser: Makes caster immune to 3rd-level and lower spell effects. *Remove curse: Frees object or person from curse. *Spell breach, lesser: Removes up to three magical defences from an opponent. *Spell mantle, least: Absorbs the equivalent of up to 1d4 + 4 spell levels. *Stoneskin: Grants 10/adamantine damage reduction. Conjuration *Evard's black tentacles: Tentacles grapple all within 20 ft. spread. *Summon creature IV: Calls an appropriate creature to fight for you. Divination *Assay resistance: Reduces target's spell resistance. Enchantment *Charm monster: Makes monster believe it is your ally. *Confusion: Target behaves unpredictably, wandering, stopping or attacking others randomly. *Crushing despair: Subjects take –2 on attack rolls, damage rolls, saves, and ability/skill checks. Evocation *Elemental shield: Creatures attacking caster take fire damage; while the caster has 50% resistance from fire and cold. *Ice storm: Hail deals 3d6 bludgeoning damage and 2d6 cold damage in cylinder 40 ft. across. *Isaac's missile storm, lesser: Grants one missile/level, each inflicting 1d6 damage. *Wall of fire: Deals 2d6+level fire damage to those who pass through it. Undead take double damage. Illusion *Greater invisibility: As invisibility, but subject can attack and stay invisible. *Phantasmal killer: Fearsome illusion kills subject. *Shadow conjuration: Mimics conjuration spells below 4th level, but only 20% real. Necromancy *Animate dead: Creates undead skeletons and zombies. *Contagion: Infects subject with a random disease. *Enervation: Target is drained of 1d4 levels. *Fear: Subjects within cone flee for 1 round/level. Transmutation *Bestow curse: –2 to all the targets ability scores. *Polymorph self: Caster has the ability to shapechange to a chosen creature. 5th-level Abjuration *Dismissal: Forces summoned creatures to return to their native plane. *Mind blank, lesser: Protects recipient from mind-affecting spells and removes those already in effect. *Spell Mantle, Lesser: Absorbs the equivalent of 1d6+6 spell levels. Conjuration *Planar Binding, Lesser: Traps extraplanar creature of 6 HD or less until it performs a task. *Summon creature V: Calls an appropriate creature to fight for you. *Vitriolic Sphere: Huge acid explosion that does damage for several rounds. Divination *Feeblemind: Target suffers 1d4 damage/four caster levels to INT and CHA. Enchantment *Dominate person: Controls humanoid telepathically. *Hold monster: As hold person, but any creature. Evocation *Bigby's Interposing Hand: Hand provides cover against one opponent, forcing a -10 attack penalty. *Cone of cold: 1d6/level cold damage. *Firebrand: Balls of flame (1/level) do 1d6 damage/level each. *Fireburst, Greater: A large explosion of flame centred on the caster does 1d8 damage per caster level. Illusion *Mind fog: Creatures exposed to the fog receive -10 to will saves. Necromancy *Cloudkill: Poisonous gas that instantly kills weaker creatures. Transmutation *Shroud of Flame: Target is encased in flame causing it to burn and singeing those near it. 6th-level Abjuration *Dispel magic, greater: As dispel magic, but +20 on check. *Globe of Invulnerability: As lesser globe of invulnerability, plus 4th-level spell effects. *Spell Breach, Greater: Strips up to six magical defences from an opponent. Conjuration *Acid fog: Fog deals acid damage. *Planar Binding: As lesser planar binding, but up to 12 HD. *Summon creature VI: Calls an appropriate creature to fight for you. Divination *Legend lore: Grants a large boost to Lore skill checks for a sustained length of time. *True seeing: Pierces ethereal effects and invisibility. Enchantment *Heroism, greater: Gives +4 bonus on attack rolls, saves, skill checks; +1/level temporary hp. Evocation *Bigby's Forceful Hand: Hand pushes creatures away. *Chain lightning: 1d6/level damage; 1 secondary bolt/level each deals half damage. *Isaac's Greater Missile Storm One 2d6 damage missile/level hits enemies. Illusion *Ethereal Visage: 20/adamantine damage reduction, protection from spells of level 2 and lower. Necromancy *Circle of Death: Kills 1d4/level HD of creatures. *Create undead: Creates ghouls, ghasts, mummies, or mohrgs. *Undeath to Death: Destroys 1d4/level HD of undead (max 20d4). Transmutation *Disintegrate:Ray does 2d6 damage/level to target. *Flesh to stone: Turns subject creature into statue. *Stone Body: Transforms the caster's flesh into movable stone (+4STR, -4DEX, DR 10/adamantine, -50% movement, immunity to most negative effects, 50% immunity to acid/fire). *Stone to flesh: Restores petrified creature. *Stoneskin, greater: 20/adamantine damage reduction. *Tenser's transformation: You gain physical strength and many melee combat bonuses. 7th-level Abjuration *Energy immunity: Grants immunity to one type of energy. *Spell mantle: Absorbs the equivalent of 1d8 + 8 spell levels. Conjuration *Summon creature VII: Calls an appropriate creature to fight for you. Divination *Banishment: Banishes 2 HD/level of summoned creatures. Listed in the manual as Divination, but is listed as Abjuration in the in-game description. Enchantment *Hold person, mass: As hold person, but all within 30 ft. Evocation *Bigby's Grasping Hand: Hand provides cover, pushes, or grapples. *Delayed Blast Fireball: A fireball spell that is used as a trap. *Prismatic Spray: Rays hit subjects with variety of effects. Illusion *Shadow Conjuration, Greater: As shadow conjuration, but up to 6th level and 60% real. *Shadow Shield: Caster receives +5 AC, 10/adamantine DR, and immunity to death and negative energy magic. Necromancy *Control undead: Dominates an undead creature. *Finger of death: Kills one subject. Transmutation *Ethereal jaunt: Caster is undetectable until performing a hostile action. *Mordenkainen's sword: Floating magic blade strikes opponents. 8th-level Abjuration *Mind Blank: Grants immunity to mind-affecting spells and effects to caster and allies. *Protection from Spells: Confers +8 to saves versus spells. Conjuration *Planar Binding, Greater: As lesser planar binding, but up to 18 HD. *Incendiary Cloud: Cloud deals 4d6 fire damage/round. *Summon creature VIII: Calls an appropriate creature to fight for you. Divination *Power Word, Stun: Instantly stuns target. *Premonition: Damage reduction 30/adamantine. Enchantment *Blackstaff: +4 enhanced quarterstaff with the ability to dispel magic on strike. *Charm monster, mass: As charm monster, but all within 30 ft. Evocation *Bigby's Clenched Fist: Large hand deals 1d8+11 damage and stuns the target. *Polar Ray: Ranged touch attack deals 1d6/level cold damage. *Sunburst: Blinds all within 10 ft., deals 1d6 damage/level to undead. Illusion *Blindness/Deafness, Mass: All nearby enemies are struck blind and deaf. Necromancy *Create greater undead: Create shadows, wraiths, spectres, or devourers. *Horrid wilting: Deals 1d6/level negative energy damage within 30 ft. Transmutation *Iron Body: Your body becomes living iron (+6STR, -6DEX, DR 15/adamantine, -50% movement, immunity to negative effects, 50% immunity to acid and fire). 9th-level Abjuration *Mordenkainen's Disjunction: Very powerful form of dispel magic. *Spell Mantle, Greater: Absorbs the equivalent of up to 1d12+10 spell levels. Conjuration *Gate: Opens an inter-planar gate to summon a devil. *Summon creature IX: Calls an appropriate creature to fight for you. Divination *Power Word, Kill: Kills a creature with 100 hit points or less. Enchantment *Dominate monster: As dominate person, but any creature. *Hold Monster, Mass: As hold monster, but all within 30 ft. Evocation *Bigby's Crushing Hand: Large hand provides cover, pushes, or crushes your foes. *Meteor swarm: A meteor storm crashes destruction down dealing 20d6 damage to all in affected area. Illusion *Shades: As shadow conjuration, but up to 8th level and 80% real. *Weird: As phantasmal killer, but affects all within 30 ft. Necromancy *Energy drain: Drains 2d4 levels from the target. *Wail of the Banshee: Terrifying shriek that kills nearby enemies. Transmutation *Etherealness: Caster and companions travel to Ethereal Plane until any of them make a hostile action. *Shapechange: Transforms caster into a powerful creature. External resources *NWNWiki:Category:Sorcerer/Wizard_Spells *Hypertext d20SRD:Sorcerer and Wizard Spells Category:Spell lists Category:Sorcerer/wizard spells